


Dragon Plan

by Reflect_Re



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chara is a nice jerk, Dialogue Heavy, Dragons, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is strong, Fun, Gen, Humor, Male Chara (Undertale), One Bad Pun, Quests, Setting, Short, details, many outbursts, vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Reflect_Re
Summary: “i bought two dragons. simple as that,” he replied in turn. He opened his sockets to reveal white eyelights, staring at her with amusement from underneath the hood. The woman only got more irritated at the skeleton, resisting the urge to lean over the table and strangle him and his stupid grin.





	Dragon Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454470) by [Cali Re (Reflect_Re)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Cali%20Re). 



> An Undertale Version of the original since it was basically this, but with different people.
> 
> Edited to suit by yours truly uwu

    The town was bustling with a large crowd of people. Travellers came and went, merchants bought and sold, the locals greeted and offered. The sound of chatting and footsteps echoed through the catacombs, where the light from the nice day outside barely reached. There, in the dark, humid underground pathways, was a small group of people conversing among each other around a small table. They didn’t seem to pay any mind to the murkiness of the place nor the putrid aroma that it had to offer. Yelling was heard as a heated argument started to arise in the group, muffled by the closed wooden door and brown bricks of the room.

    “You bought- WHAT!” exclaimed a woman the group standing up, chair knocked back onto the floor in the process. She had short, dark brown locks and healthy tan skin. Her eyes were black, seen from the magic light that lit up the room they were in. She wore a violet tunic over a white shirt, white leggings and brown boots. Upon her shoulders was a deep blue, hooded cloak, hiding her brown satchel bag that held various items.

    A monster, who appeared the be the one she was angry at, only chuckled. His blue tunic hung loosely over his white undershirt as he leaned back in his seat while his boot-clad feet rested on the wooden table. Most of his features were hidden in the shadow of his black hood that was raised over his head despite the dim lighting in the room, yet a peek of milk white bones could be seen on him.

    “i bought two dragons. simple as that,” he replied in turn. He opened his sockets to reveal white eyelights, staring at her with amusement from underneath the hood. The woman only got more irritated at the skeleton, resisting the urge to lean over the table and strangle him and his stupid grin.

    “What good are dragons, Sans? We barely have enough money to get a stay in this town! Not to mention the amount of Royal Guards outside the catacombs! A dragon will only bring attention to ourselves!” She crossed her arms with a huff.

    “I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE FRISK IS RIGHT, BROTHER,” a loud voice piped up, interrupting the argument. Frisk smirked, looking at the male approvingly. “BUT I ALSO KNOW YOU MUST HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BUY THE DRAGONS, SO COULD YOU PLEASE JUST EXPLAIN?” the man, known as Papyrus, asked. His eyes were furrowed in frustration at his brother, but he ultimately knew that this argument would go downhill pretty soon if he didn’t do anything to stop it.

    Frisk frowned. Still, she stayed silent, understanding Papyrus’s words and willed herself to listen to Sans, who ran a hand atop of his smooth skull with a sigh, allowing his hood to fall in the process. He nodded appreciatively toward his brother, who was wearing his usual red cape and gallant white plate armor. Papyrus was always so proper when it came to anything and he always stood so confidently. Maybe that was why he grew to be taller than him. The man then gestured for Frisk to sit back down. She complied, flopping down onto her chair after picking it up from the cold, stone floor.

    “well,” Sans began after Frisk had situated herself, “i got dragons so we could travel to mt. delta.” He sat up, fixing his position and pointed to the northernmost mountain on the map. “we could go to the local guild and snag some jobs, and having dragons would make the small trips easier. plus, the town on mt. delta doesn’t have any royal guards-”

    “What if there aren’t any jobs?”

    The man paused. “what?” He said rather dumbly, squinting to look at the green clad male who interrupted him. His eyes tensed and twitched at the sight of him, suppressing his annoyance with a strained smile.

    The male smirked. “You heard me,” he crossed his legs and leaned back. ”What. If. There. Aren’t. Any. Jobs,” he repeated curtly. He was in a green tunic, a white shirt and black pants underneath it, but his brown cloak was hanging on his chair instead of his shoulders. His brunette hair was tied back lazily, some loose strands hanging around his pale face. His amber eyes were staring at him, as if he was enjoying his irritation.

    Sans replied through gritted teeth, “it would be unfortunate though unlikely, chara.”

    Chara nodded. “Ah, I see… Carry on then,” he lazily waved a gloved hand at Sans to continue before setting his arm on the table, chin resting his his palm. He silently watched as the skeleton slowly grew more exasperated.

    “You’re not gonna ask what we’d do if it comes to that?”

    Chara turned to glance at Frisk with a bored expression on his face and shrugged, “No, not really. I only asked to annoy that comedian.”

    Frisk rolled her eyes at him, playfully slapping his back. She lightly snickered and averted her attention back to Sans.

    The monster male took a few quiet breaths to calm himself. “so… where was i?” he asked towards no one in particular. “right, the royal guards…” He closed his eyes and laid his head on the table, making Papyrus start to scold him for taking a nap right now.

    “not napping, just thinking,” he muttered to his brother, eyes still closed. Papyrus crossed his arms, skeptical at his words but let it go.

    “there aren’t any royal guards at mt. delta,” Sans continued. “So we could lay low there for a while and gather up supplies. then we could finally go to the ruins and get that reward from toriel. It’s not such a tori-ble idea if I do say so myself,” the man looked up and winked, grinning while his brother groaned at the pun.

    Frisk stifled a laugh and hummed, eyeing the small golden box that sat near Chara. The box was the item that needed to be delivered to Toriel as requested. She lightly tapped her chin before speaking up, “You make it sound so simple, and I guess the dragons aren’t such a bad idea after all...” The brown-haired woman let out a sigh. Suddenly, she slammed the table with her fist. Frisk ignored the hot pain of the reckless action, along with the crack on the wooden table that had appeared with it. “But you did spend all our money on the dragons! You’re lucky Chara and I have experience in riding them or else we’d be screwed.”

    Chara nodded after her in agreement. “And I’m thinking you also have some other motive to do this.” Sans rose a brow at his comment as Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. Frisk stared at her friend with pursed lips, wondering what he was up to.

    “Maybe, just maybe, you planned all this to win over the heart of a certain person who recently said they missed their brother, who just so happened to live on Mt. Delta?” Chara asked not-so-vaguely and plastered on a wide smile once Sans started to grow red in the face. That was how he knew he had hit the mark. “Bingo.”

    The flustered skeleton put his head in his hands in an attempt to cover his face while his brother gave him a pat on the back in comfort. Yet Papyrus was unable to hide the smile that was itching to get on his face. All the while Frisk took a while to process his words, face blank of emotions. It then turned meek at the realization until she groaned and looked up at the stone ceiling. Chara chuckled at her reaction.

    “WHILE I CANNOT DENY THAT MY BROTHER COULD HAVE PLANNED ALL THIS FOR THE AFFECTIONS OF…” Papyrus cleared his throat to cover his obvious hesitation, “FRISK, I CAN SEE THAT HE IS NOT WRONG ABOUT HOW BENEFICIAL GOING TO MT. DELTA WOULD BE TO US.” He rubbed his bottom jaw in thought. “I SHALL INFORM LADY TORIEL OF OUR SITUATION. YOU THREE SHOULD START THINKING OF A WAY FOR US TO GET OUT WITHOUT BEING SEEN!” he proclaimed, standing up. Then, with a small salute, Papyrus walked out of the room for some privacy, communication crystal in hand.

    An awkward silence filled the room once he left. All three people looked at one another, waiting for someone to speak up. Frisk held up a finger, opening her mouth to say something until she was interrupted by Chara.

    “Let’s just sneak along the castle gates,” he suggested. Frisk glared at him with a huff. Chara only smiled cheekily.

    “I hate you so much right now…” she grumbled angrily. “Anyways, as I was going to say, I think the best order of operation is to make some sort of distraction so we can get away without being noticed as easily. Sneaking around the castle would be a hard task right now, especially if we have two dragons,” she explained almost hastily. “Papyrus can be in charge of making the distraction since he has the most innovative ideas and flashy magic.” Frisk looked towards Sans. “By the way, where did you put the dragons, Sans?”

    “oh, i asked the guy who was selling them to hold onto them for a while,” he answered before muttering something about a fee. Frisk nodded and looked toward Chara. The male shrugged.

    “Sure, we’ll go with it. Let’s grab our things and go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get our reward.” The three all nodded in agreement and started to grab their items.

    While Frisk only grabbed her mace that was propped up against a leg of the table, Sans grabbed the map off the table, folded it and stashed it into his pocket before picking up his bag off the ground. Chara had collected the golden box and set it into his bag carefully. With swift movements, the brunette put on his cloak, fixing its hook into place and pulling his hair over it.

    “I AM BACK!” Papyrus’s booming voice announced. It would have been startling to suddenly hear him if it weren’t for the fact that his footsteps were super loud and the fact that he had knocked on the door before coming in.

    “welcome back bro.” Sans lazily waved, bag slung over his shoulder. The other two merely waved at him with smiles.

    “HAVE WE A PLAN TO GET OUT YET?” Papyrus asked and started to grab his things seeing as the others already had theirs all ready.

    “yep. we’re gonna cause a distraction in town so we can get away unnoticed.”

    He clapped his hands together. “GREAT! WHO’S GOING TO CAUSE THE DISTRACTION?” Just then, it seemed as if all eyes were on him as he let out an unintelligent what.

    “Well, we were thinking you could do it, Papyrus.” Frisk walked up towards him and gave his lower back a pat, seeing as she was rather short compared to him. “After all, you are the one with the best magic here.”

    “WELL, YOU AREN’T WRONG!” he boasted with a puff of his chest. “ALRIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GO WITH THIS PLAN! NYEH HEH HEH!” His grin grew once he heard a series of claps from his friends.

    Frisk was the first to walk out, kicking open the door dramatically. A loud bang echoed through the halls of the catacombs. Sans chuckled at her behavior and followed behind her next. Papyrus went after him while Chara stayed behind for a few seconds, dissolving the magic light by snapping his fingers. He smiled, satisfied, and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

    The four quickly traversed through the tunnels, keeping watch for any intruders. The dirty puddles and moldy walls did not hinder their travel, rather, it only encouraged the group to get out faster. The small screeches of rats were overpowered to the sound of their footsteps. Through twists and turns, Frisk led the group to the exit. She looked at back at the men with a warning before grabbing ahold of the iron ladder that led up to the opening. The three watched as she slowly opened the cover before giving a thumbs-up.

    One by one, the group ascended from the catacombs back to the daylight. The townspeople were all crowded at the plaza, where the market was set. Guards were roaming around the perimeters. Almost in sync, the group all pulled their hoods up to keep anonymity from bystanders. From there, Frisk and Sans parted from Chara and Papyrus to get the dragons. They casually walked to the plaza, leaving the other two behind.

    “Okay Papyrus, when I say the word, do your stuff,” Chara told him, patting his shoulder. Papyrus gave a curt nod, materializing a small ball of magic in preparation. They were both crouched down behind a building, observing their other comrades talking what appeared to be the man who sold the dragons. Once the dragons were in Frisk’s possession, Sans gave them a thumbs-up, signaling Chara and Papyrus to start their distraction.

    “Now!”

    With no hesitation, Papyrus threw the orb into the crowd, standing up and turning as a bright light flashed and loud bang sounded. Yelps and screams were heard as the townspeople all scattered about. Yells from the Royal Guard to get the people to calm down followed in suit. The four quickly regrouped, hopping onto the reptilian creatures. Chara and Papyrus on one, Frisk and Sans on the other. With experience, Frisk took off, Chara following right after. Soon after their departure, the magic dissipated from the town, revealing no damage done at all.

 


End file.
